Jaime
Jaime is a Son of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. He has been on no quests. Backstory My name is Jaime. (Surname was revealed in a coma to be Foster, still called Jaime) I found out I was a halfblood only after turning 18. There I was drinking a cup of tea with some scones, when suddenly everything around me disappeared and I found myself in this really hot place. There was this man with a beard standing before me, he said "Jaime! Your time has come, you're going to hell!" He looked at me for a minute, before bursting out laughing. "I'm just kidding, boy. I'm Hades. I'm your father!" I remember being shocked and puzzled at the same time. He told me of my heritage. I had been with a foster family since the age of 12, before then I was in an orphanage. Hades then told me of my real mother's death in an accident shortly after I was born. He told me that as I was a halfblood, just turned 18 and his son I was to inherit some gifts left aside for me. First was a two-headed dog, apparently called a hellhound, which I named Leon. Second was this ancient sword, similar in design to a samurai sword, but it had a jewel in the pommel. The blade itself glowed in the dark. Third there was a pretty awesome pair of sunglasses, which according to my dad, reflect the gaze of Medusa back at her and enable some kind of night vision. Then my father spoke to me he said "Go to camp Halfblood. You will be welcomed there. They will train you to accept your powers. You have two, they will develop over time." So I travelled here, the directions were given to me in the form of a dream. Now I'm here. I do have some mild form of ADHD and Dyslexia. I have no idea what my powers are, but apparently they will be revealed to me in some form or another. *** It was revealed to Jaime that his life as "Jaime Foster" was a lie. A deception and that his birth name was Raphael Winters. But he still hasn't uncovered the purpose of such deception. Details Age: 25 Height: 6ft 2in Appearance: Tall, lean build. Has short, spikey, black hair (the tips are highlighted with red). Has blue eyes and a pale face. Powers: Necromancy (rarely used), Umbrakinesis - can currently render himself invisible to the naked eye when standing in darkness, can shadow travel. Can manipulate shadows to cover his approach. Abilities: Can travel silently over ground. Is extremely stealthy. Weapons: Samurai sword with a small jewel in the pommel. Hangs from a scabbard over the shoulder. The blade glows in the dark. Acquired an updated and improved Baker rifle from Drake Fury. Family: Unknown mother. Hades is father. Was married to a girl named Sarah Hart, a girlfriend of 2 years (deceased). Has a son called Daniel Hart-Foster. Pet: Leon, a two-headed Hellhound.